Power Rangers: Dragon Thunder
by DragonRanger
Summary: With the universe hanging in the balance, fourteen former rangers must make a stand to stop the forces of evil from opening the gates to the dark void, and release evil once again. Will the heroes be able to defeat the evil and avenge their dead comrades?
1. Triforia's Final Hours

Chapter One

Triforia's Final Hours

Triforia was a world of great technological and spiritual indulgence. A world where the royal family were seen in the same ways as the Egyptians of Earth viewed their Pharaohs. They were gods to be worshipped and adored by the population. Their word to be obeyed above all others. The Nebka Dynasty had reigned over the world for hundreds of thousands of years with one king succeeding another to bring a continuing sense of security and wealth to their people.

And while their beliefs made them appear simplistic, their society was anything but backwards. Art and music were valued, and science reaching greater levels of development as their space exploration continued.

Lord Trey sat upon his father's throne listening to his priest speaks about the dark forces that were heading to their planet. "Please, you must listen. This force is unlike anything we have ever faced before!" The priest told him. A sense of great urgency in his voice.

"Is there anything more you know about this enemy?" Trey asked looking at his priest's face for a moment before he had his answer. "Terr get in contact with the galactic council, we need to warn them of this new force!"

"Right away Lord Trey." The priest Terr replied as he bowed his head for a moment and hurried out of the room. Trey let out a heavy sigh before rubbing his face.

"Why did you have to leave us Zordon? You were everyone's glimmer of hope. You were someone to turn to when everything was falling apart. And now we have no one...I'm afraid that we will not survive this new threat. I also fear that many will die along with the fall of many worlds." Trey said getting up.

He walked slowly to his father's bedchambers. He sighed again before pushing the doors open and walking into the brightly lit room. The room was done in white and gold trim. Lying on the bed was Trey's father.

* * *

"My son, you seemed troubled what's the matter?" His father asked forcing himself to sit up in the bed.

"Yes father. Terr as told me that there is an unknown force approaching Triforia. He tells me that this threat is different from the U.A.E and several other groups, and that they will be attacking many worlds searching for some kind of keys." Trey told him.

"I'm afraid I only know of one of the three keys. Which is the Zeo Crystal. Hadn't you put that back on the moon of Earth correct?" He replied.

"Of course I did father." Trey answered. He opened his mouth to add to his reply, but was interrupted by the door opening again.

"My king and lord. The planet is being a-" Terr wasn't able to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground dead.

"Oh that's too bad. I think he was going to tell you that the intruders were already in the palace." Lothor's voice came from the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Trey yelled turning around to face the speaker. "What is it you want from us?" he asked.

"The Keys of course. My servants are already looking for them on this planet and have orders to kill anyone that stands in their way." He replied taking a step into the room. "You can call me Lothor."

"You bastard!!" Trey yelled running forward to attack Lothor. Lothor sent an energy ball at Trey, which he easily dodged. However, that was his biggest mistake of the battle as this left his father wide open. His father's screams pierced the air as his body and bed began to burn.

Trey looked at the bed his father was once lying in as tears began to form in his eyes. "Father!!!" He yelled knowing full well that he was already gone. "You bastard...I'll make you pay for what you've done!!" He again yelled getting back up from the ground. He summoned the golden power staff.

"It's Morphin' Time! Gold Ranger Power." He called morphing into the Gold Ranger. Within minutes of that transformation, Trey began to attack Lothor without remorse. With a swift hit to the stomach with the tip of his staff, Trey had knocked Lothor close to the large window.

"You must be stupid or something boy. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Lothor called out with a laugh. "Tell me where the Zeo Crystal is ranger!" he yelled forming an energy orb in his hand.

"Somewhere you'll never find it." Trey replied tightening his grip on the staff.

"That's not the right answer ranger." Lothor called sending the energy orb at his opponent, which sent him backward into the wall. The last thing he could remember was Lothor walking over to him, a twisted smile on his face.

He wasn't sure how long he was out. At first he couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes. "So the alien prince is still alive." He heard Lothor's voice. When he didn't open his eyes, he felt a sharp kick in the side. "It's time to rise and shine ranger."

Trey finally found the strength to open his eyes. He found himself facing the door, and from the heat on his back, he knew he was against the window. He looked around the room a little bit and found his staff lying beside him.

"Oh don't get up ranger. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Lothor said bending over to look Trey in the eye. "I'll ask again, where is the Zeo Crystal?" he asked.

"I already told you its somewhere safe, and don't even think I'll tell you it's location. I'd die before I'd betray myself or my beliefs!" Trey replied griping his staff and jumping to his feet.

Before he had a chance to call out an attack, another energy ball was sent hurling at him. He braced himself unaware of how much power was in the ball. Time seemed to move slowly as the energy orb made it's way toward him. All Trey could see was that twisted smile on the villain's face. When the energy orb made contact with the power staff, the orb began to grow in strength.

Under his helmet Trey began to breath heavier, as he tried to push the orb back at its creator, even with all the strength that a Triforians, and the extra strength he acquires as the Gold Ranger, he found in difficult to move. As you but more of his strength into moving the orb, it alone began to grow more and more.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Trey screamed as he felt a few of his ribs crack. He was soon having a hard time seeing anything as his vision was becoming cloudy from both pain and blood.

"Oh this is getting so boring." Lothor remarked as he yawned and sent another energy orb at the Gold Ranger. Lothor smiled as he heard the Gold Ranger scream again as it made contact.

Trey felt this strength leaving him as the second orb made contact. He only had two choices left: either be killed here by the overwhelming power coming off the joined energy orbs, or move enough to one side and then push himself out of the window to fall several stories down and hopefully land on something soft.

Trey used the rest of the strength he had left to move over to the left side. Hoping it was enough, he lowered his staff and let the orb push him through the window, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Where once the capital city once stood, was left in ruins. Smoke and ash filled the skies and the smell of burning bodies also mixed in the air. The buildings in the city were either burning, burnt, broken, falling apart, or were covered in blood.

The first thing Trey felt was a rock against his head. He sighed turning to open is eyes. "Lord Trey!" he heard a female voice speak up. "Don't move too much." She added with what he knew as sadness in her tone of voice.

He was finally able to open his eyes. He looked up into the face of the girl he somehow knew had saved his life. "Where are we?" he asked trying to stand.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't move, you're badly injured. We're in the savage desert not too far from the western landing pad. My name is Tatianya. A friend and I found you outside the palace. He and I carried you out of the city. That's where we ended up running into a group of oozed covered beings, and my friend told me to take you while he fought them off." She told him as she started to cry. "Everyone is going to the landing pads and taking ships to Earth. The landing pads to the north, south, and east are all empty, and I know for sure that whomever is attacking landed on the west pad." She told him she wear the traditional Triforians robes she had blonde hair and blue colored eyes.

"Help me up, please." Trey told her. She sat there for a moment before getting to her feet and placing her arm under his. It took a while, but she finally got him onto his feet. "Pyramidas shouldn't be too far from here. If we can make it to the ship, we can make it to Earth. I just hope it hasn't already been attacked or worse..."

"Too bad you're not going to get the chance to run and hide ranger." A voice Trey wasn't ready for spoke up. Trey's eyes went wide as he remembered the day. The same day someone dear, not just to him, but to every ranger that had known him had died to protect them.

Tatianya turned the two of them around to face the speaker. Lo and behold it was the person he had feared it would be. "Goldar!" Trey yelled. Trey turned to look at Tatianya for a moment and whispered something in her ear. "When I say run, run in the direction we were heading. Pyramidas is waiting for us there. Make sure to stay out of sight when you arrive. Oh, almost forgot, you won't be able to see it, but it's in a clearing. There should be a few rocks around the area. So just wait there for me." He told her.

She looked at him a moment then back at Goldar. She nodded and moved enough so that Trey was now standing on his own, and looked at him one last time. "Run!" Trey yelled. She nodded again before running in the direction of Pyramidas.

"So what if you saved that girl's life for now. Yours is going to end here." Goldar replied pointing his sword at Trey. "I see you already met Lothor. The fool thought he had already taken care of you, but I'm glad he failed."

"You can never defeat me Goldar, not then and not now." Trey replied tightening his grip on his staff while trying to remain standing. Goldar moved his sword a bit, and once where there was nothing, now stood oozed covered beings in a circle around him.

"Well see about the ranger. Get him." Goldar yelled as the group of ooze beings made there way to Trey. His vision began to fade in and out.

"It's time for a gold rush." Trey called raising the gold power staff into the air, the staff then transforms a bit. Trey remained where he was for a moment before running knocking each of the oozed creators.

With the foot soldiers out of the way it left him to deal with Goldar. "Like I said you can't defeat me." Trey replied.

The two of them stood their looking at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Goldar rushed forward and began to attack Trey. A few punch and kicks, forced Trey to move backwards a few steps.

"So what do you think I'm going to let you have all the fun, you gold plated monkey." Lothor's voice come from above. The two fighters looked up at him. Goldar began to snarl has he watched Lothor jump from is place on the mountain, to land behind Trey.

Without warring the two villains began to attack Trey as a team. Trey was sent flying into the side of the mountain. He lay there for a moment, as he tried to chance his breath, it felt like every bone in his bodies was broken.

'I can't keep this up, how am I suppose to get to Pyramidas, without those two following me.' He thought as he remained where he was. He lay there for a few more moments before jumping to his feet and began to run around the side of the mountain.

"Don't just stand there with your month open monkey boy, go get him." Lothor yelled. Goldar turned to look at him for a moment, snarling the whole time, but run after Trey nonetheless.

* * *

Trey continued to run, he could hear Goldar running and threading him, from behind. Trey began to feel tired as he tried his best to keep his pace up. He know he wasn't going to make it when he started to hear the rocks from under him.

He soon found himself felling form is place on the mountain to the ground below. He landed with a thud. "That's as far as your going to get ranger." Goldar replied walking up to the fallen gold ranger, he started to kick the fallen ranger in the back.

"Stop you bastard!" Tatianya voice made Goldar stopped his attack on Trey and turned to look up at her.

"So you're going to have a girl do all of your fighting for you ranger?" Goldar replied with a long laugh. The blonde haired Triforian held a sword in one hand and a plasma blaster in the other aimed at Goldar's head.

"Tatianya, I told you to run!" Trey replied earning another kick in the back. Tatianya fired a shot into the air making Goldar turn his attention back to her.

"So the girl does have some guts. This should be fun." Goldar replied jumping over Tatianya and began his attack. She was blocking each of his sword attacks with her own. That is, until he started to move faster. Once that started, she started to move backwards as if leading him away for something.

In one final swing, he had cut her left arm off. "Too bad your little warrior girl is not very skilled with her sword." Goldar called out with laughter. He turned to look at the fallen ranger but found no one.

With in a matter of moments, the ground began to shake and the sound of an engine starting up could be heard. Goldar turned to look at the direction of the sound just in time to see Pyramidas taking off.

Pyramidas hovered overhead for a few moments, and in that time Tatianya disappeared. When she reappeared in the cockpit, Trey pushed a few buttons here and there.

The ship remained where it was a few more moments as if taunting him. "Don't think this is the last time we'll see each other Gold Ranger! You and your little girl knight are going to die by my hand!!" Goldar snarled.

* * *

After several long minutes, Pyramidas took off leaving its planet behind never to return again. Once Pyramidas made it out of the atmosphere and several miles away from the fallen planet, Triforia exploded in a giant flash of what had appeared to be golden light sending out a strong shockwave towards Pyramidas. The shockwave came swiftly at Pyramidas as if it were some hungry beast trying to gobble up the ship with its unrelenting chase. The situation seemed hopeless until Trey hit another button before passing out. This button threw Pyramidas into a hyper drive-like state to the point where it could finally escape the shockwave and make it to safety...at least for now that is. 


	2. Edenoi's Rise and Fall

Chapter Two

Edenoi's Rise and Fall

After several years under the rule of the evil Count Dregon, the planet of Edenoi became a wasteland due to having been dug at by the Edenoites as they were ordered by Dregon to release the poisonous gasses under the planet's surface into the air.

Unlike people of Earth, the Edenoites evolved from insects and not apes, which at first glace you, would never have noticed. Like the Karovans, the Edenoites possessed telekinesis and telepathic abilities due to the gems on their foreheads.

The wasteland had become an oasis. The once barren land had transformed into a glass planet. Buildings had begun to appear around the planet. The capital of Edean had been rebuilt, and the palace restored to its former glory.

Dex lay on his bed in his private chambers remembering the family he had left behind on Earth. He smiled as the memories began to play out in front of his very eyes. However, his face grew sad when he had to leave. He had become used to living on earth, even if they were very different form his race.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thought. "Come in." Dex called out looking at the door. The door opened slowly as if something was wrong with the system. The door had gotten stuck half way.

"Still haven't fixed that little bug have they?" Darius replied passing through the half opened door. "Still thinking about the Stewarts?"

"Yeah. Even with only being on Earth for a year and a half, I felt like I was home. I know it wasn't but it's just a feeling I had." Dex replied. "But I'm sure that's not why you came here Darius."

"The king sent me here to get you, but he wouldn't tell me why." Darius replied looking in to his childhood friend eyes.

Dex, sitting up from is place on the bed, swung his legs over the right side of the bed and sat there for a moment. "I'm sure he just wants to have me check on the progress in town." Dex replied looking back at Darius.

He sat there for a moment longer before rising to his feet and walking over to Darius. He placed his hand on Darius' shoulder for a moment before walking out of his room. "I'll meet you at the center square."

"I'll be there. I'll also see if I can find Ayame and Jared. I'm sure they'd like to speak with you." Darius replied with a smile on his face. He watched as his best friend walk out the door.

When Darius was sure that Dex was far enough away, he began to glow a dark purple light and where Darius once stood was replaced by the dreadful form of Master Vile. He laughed harder. "You're in for the shock of your lifetime Dex."

* * *

Dex made his way slowly to the throne room. He knew that something wasn't right when he didn't see anyone in the hallways leading to the throne room. Once he was standing outside of the throne room, he stood there for a long moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

'If there was anything wrong, or if there was some evil force, the warning system would have gone off.' Dex thought as he stared at the door for a moment as if trying to look past it. 'Something's not right here. I had the same feeling while talking with Darius. What could it be?"

* * *

He opened the door slowly. When the door was fully open, so did his mouth from what he had seen. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel as if something was about to make its way out. The throne room was covered in blood and bodies. Dex started to walk into the room. He shivered as he saw the bodies of the people who had worked in the palace. He rubbed his eyes hoping that what he was seeing was nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Indeed, it was a nightmare, however, this was also reality.

Dex started fighting the desire to throw up. He continued to look around the room for a moment before his eyes fell upon the throne. There sat the body of his grandfather, the king, covered in his own blood and his head off to one side. His face had gone pale as he looked at his grandfather's body, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he made his way slowly to the throne but stopped midway and turned to throw up.

Next to his grandfather sitting on the ground was Darius wearing a horrific expression. Dex looked at him for a moment and saw a girl's hand lying next to him but there was not a body. He looked around for a moment and found the body of Darius' girlfriend. The arms, legs, and the head were all in different places in the room.

He threw up again after seeing the body of Ayame. Her once blonde hair was turned a light red due to her blood. Her blue eyes showed her feelings before the final blow that had cut her right in half. Jared lay next to her in the same manner.

At the site of seeing his grandfather and dearest friends' corpses, he just about passed out. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Who could have done something so horrible? A sudden noise from behind him drew his attention to the door. He turned to see Darius standing there, an evil smile on his face.

"So tell me something Dex, do you like my handy work?" Darius asked walking over to him. His smile growing even more with each step he made. Darius stopped within a few feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dex replied, his face still very pale. His breathing was shallow and his body numb from the sight he had just seen.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend Dex?" Darius replied walking past him and to the throne. "I've had to watch as you and your grandfather ruled this planet. It sickened me the way you treated everyone." He added as he stopped at the throne. He looked down at his own body and then turned back to King Lexian.

Darius picked up the body of the king and tossed him over to where Dex stood as if he had been a rag doll. . The king's corpse landed behind Dex with a soft thud.

Dex turned to face Darius again trying not to look down at his grandfather's corpse. "You're no friend of mine and you're not Darius so who the hell are you?!?" He yelled as his rage grew like a raging fire.

Darius laughed for a minute sitting on the throne. "I'm sure you've heard of me." He replied as the form of Darius was replaced by the form of Master Vile. "I'm Master Vile." He added as he laughed harder.

"No, this would have to be the first I've ever heard of you." Dex replied stepping a few feet from his grandfather's corpse not wanting to harm him anymore, even if he was already dead.

"Ectophase Activate!" Dex called out transforming into the Masked Rider. Dex pulled out his weapon as he glared at Master Vile. "Get off…Get off my throne!" he yelled taking a fighting stance.

"What makes you think I'm the only one here Edenoite?" Vile replied. His laugh filled the room, and within a matter of seconds, two other beings appeared. "I'd like you to meet my wife Repugna and son Rito." He added.

Dex didn't have any time to react. A being made of bones started to attack him. At first Rito, judging by how the being of bones stood and how he fought, was winning. Dex blocked a few of the blows, but he was having a hard time fighting as he stepped over corpses of his friends, his grandfather, and the servants.

"You're not much of a fighter are you boy? And here I thought you were the best this planet had to offer. Count Dregon must have been a pushover if he couldn't even defeat you." Vile called out while he and his wife watched the battle unfold.

Dex didn't reply to Vile as he continued to do battle with Rito. He blocked an attack with his sword, and performed a roundhouse kick sending Rito to the ground. Dex didn't waste any time as he rushed forward and started attacking again before Rito had enough of a chance to get to his feet the whole way.

Rito backed up from the force of the attacks and sent a lightning blast at Dex. This sent Dex flying through the air as sparks and blood flew from his wounds. He hit the wall with a thud sliding down the side. Once on the ground, he had a bit of trouble getting back to his feet.

"What's the matter Masked Rider?" Vile laughed. "Let's see how you do against the Tengooze." He added as several ooze-covered birds appeared. Most of their bodies were covered in ooze. The feathers were as black as night and the claws were purple metal. The beaks were mostly ooze and every so often apiece would fall off.

Dex looked at the beings for a moment and backed up. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the Tengooze so he turned and started running. He just hoped that some of his people were still alive and were heading for the spaceships that were hidden around the planet.

* * *

"Don't just stand there and watch the little bugboy run away...go after him you birdbrains!!!" Vile roared. The Tengooze waited a minute or two before running after the Masked Rider.

Dex came to the palace entrance and slowed down. He wanted to make sure that no one was around. He looked around a bit and found a little girl crying for her mother who lay in front of the little girl. Whether or not the woman was dead was unknown.

Dex looked back behind him to see how far the Tengooze were. When he didn't see them, he ran over to the little girl and her mother. He first checked the girl for injuries and when he didn't find any, he turned his attention to the woman.

She wasn't breathing, so he checked her pulse next, and when he couldn't find one, he checked her mindcrystal. When it showed that she had suffered a heart attack shortly after the palace was attacked, she and her daughter escaped the palace before most of the damage could be done.

"Why isn't mommy waking up?" The little girl known as Tria asked. Her brown eyes clouded with tears. Dex looked up at the Tria and then back down to the woman. Tria's mother had done whatever she could to keep her daughter safe.

"She's gone..." Dex replied softly as he got up and walked over to where the little girl sat. He took her by the hand. "Your father is waiting for you. I'll take you to the spaceport, but I need you to run." He added. The little girl looked up at him for a moment before nodding her reply.

The two of them broke out into a run but before they could get too far, the Tengooze appeared before them. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" The little girl screamed as the two of them backed up a few feet.

"So you thought you could get away from us, did you Masked Rider?" Vile's voice came from behind the two of them. This made the little girl scream again. Vile's wife and son were not too far from where the pair stood.

"He's just like the Rangers Vile dear, they never think, they just act. Most races are like this. They think with their heart and not their heads." Repugna replied.

"You are right my dear." Vile replied looking over to his son, and for a minute he didn't say anything as if telling him what to do with his mind. Rito nodded his head and slowly advanced over to the pair.

Dex raised his sword ready for whatever would come his way. Tria weeping behind him. I won't allow you to do this. I well not allow my planet to be turned back into what Count Dregon had done!" He yelled out.

'Tria, the spaceport isn't too far from here. You need to make a break for it, I'll make sure they don't follow you. Your father is waiting for you there.' He telepathically told the young girl. She stood there for a long moment before running off.

Rito turned his head as if going to follow the girl but changed his mind and rushed at the Masked Rider. Dex was ready for a good fight, at least he thought he was anyway. When Rito made contact with Dex's sword, he made contact with his own.

The force of the blow made Dex take a step backwards and each attack that followed forced him to back away again and again, ever so close to a building that was constructed out of metal.

"Having a hard time?" Rito asked swinging his sword again. With this blow, Dex was forced once more to take a step backwards right into the building that he was hoping wasn't broken. But once he made contact with the wall of the building, he knew that it was.

As he made contact with the wall a sharp pain formed in this chest. His breathing become uneven for a moment giving him enough time to look down at his chest and see a large piece of the broken building sticking out of his chest.

His vision began to fade in and out as his time on his planet was leaving him. "You...might...have...won...here…but someone…will stop…" he called out with his last breath.

"Let's get out of here, this planet makes me sick." Vile told them. Rito and Repugna nodded their agreement. The three then teleported to the Skull Ship. As the ship left the atmosphere, the three of them looked at the screen of the planet.

Vile raised his right hand and with that, the planet exploded. "Sir, there's a ship leaving the solar system. From the reading, it's heading for Earth." A lizard monster spook up.

"That it be. Let them warn the people of Earth about us, it won't save them." Vile replied with a long dark laugh.


	3. KO35's End

Chapter three

KO-35's End

Located in the Karova star system, KO-35 is home to a race known as the Karovans. To the untrained eye, the planet of KO-35 looks just like Earth in many ways. Most of the landmasses look very similar to Earth, but the only differences are that there is more of it then water; the planet was 75 land. That and the cities where far more advanced than the cities of Earth.

It was here, only eleven years ago, that the force of Dark Specter drove the Karovans from their homes, and killed several hundred including four out of the six rangers. However, Zhane the Silver Ranger also known as the sixth space ranger, was near death and was placed in stasis for several years due to his injuries. And Andros the Red Ranger, left to find Zordon in the Megaship.

The year being 2007 on Earth, yet here the year is unknown, as the Karovans don't celebrate holidays or birthdays. The skies above the capitol known as Karlon were clear as day, no clouds could be seen anywhere. The Space Rangers were having a quiet morning in the park enjoying a nice breakfast that Cassie and Ashley had made for them.

"So what are the plans for later this afternoon?" Carlos asked before taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"Well, I'm going to get in contact with Karone on Mirinoi and see how their doing with the construction of the new city." Andros replied.

"This would make the sixth city wouldn't it?" Cassie replied. Andros nodded his reply after taking a sip from his orange juice.

"I wonder what Mirinoi's like." TJ said looking up for the papers he had been reading. "I have some bad news, says here in the galactic paper, that Triforia and Edenoi have been destroyed, and the refugees have flown to Earth. So far the is no word on if Dex is even alive. As for Trey, he made it to Pyramidas, but has not made it to Earth.

"That's terrible, does it say who attacked the planets?" Cassie asked looking over at him for a reply and got his sad look as an answer.

"Oh don't look so sad, you'll be joining them soon enough." A male voice from nearby replied. The six friends looked up to see the Psycho Rangers standing a few feet away from them. While they had been talking, everyone that had been in the park earlier were gone.

The six Space rangers jump to their feet. "What have you done with the people here?" Andros asked, well more like yelled.

"Oh them, they run like most people would, I can't believe you didn't hear the sirens going off, but then again, you were always slow." Psycho Red replied. The other Psycho Ranger laughed.

The five out of the six Space Rangers pushed a three-digit code 335 and pushed Enter. Zhane pushed a four-digit code 2580 and pushed Enter. The rangers then transformed into the Astro Rangers.

"So what if you morphed or not. This is the last day you'll ever see." Psycho Pink spoke up.

"This little speech of yours isn't anything new." Cassie told them. The other rangers nodded their agreements before summoning their weapons.

The battle was on, each of the Psycho Rangers taking on their matching colors, leaving psycho red to fight both the Red and Silver Astro Rangers. Within fifteen minutes, the Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Psycho Rangers had forced their Astro counterparts away from Andros and Zhane.

* * *

Cassie was having a hard time keeping her footing as she was forced to fight walking backwards. She wasn't sure of what area Psycho Pink was taking her and felt uncomfortable with being by herself in battle. 

Memories of her first few battles as the Pink Turbo Ranger, following in the shadow of Katherine Hillard, and learning later that Kimberly Hart was the very first Pink Power Ranger. She learned back when she first became the Pink Space Ranger that she had very big shoes to fill.

She had made a vow back then that she would be just as brave as the other rangers. Which, at times, proved to be a lot harder then she had first believed. She backed up right against a wall and quickly looked up then back to Psycho Pink.

"What's the matter Pink Ranger? Stuck between a rock and a hard place?" Psycho Pink called out with a laugh as she stood there looking at Cassie with her hands on her hips. Within a flash, Psycho Pink was at the opening of the ally, and the next minute, she was stand a few feet away from where Cassie stood.

"I'm sure you're thinking of how me and the others are here today aren't you Pink Ranger?" Psycho Pink asked grabbing Cassie by the neck. "Let's just say it wasn't an easy task." She added tightening her grasp on Cassie's neck.

Cassie tried everything to break free from Psycho Pink's grasp. Every time she tried to move Psycho Pinks grasp become tighter and tighter, she sure found it hard to breath.

"What's the matter pink ranger?" Psycho Pink asked with a laugh.

'I'm only going to get one shot at this I just hope it forces her to let me go.' Cassie thought to herself as she swing her body backwards and forcing her feet forward, kicking Psycho Pink in the chest which sent her to the ground. Cassie dropped to her knees taking in deep breaths.

Psycho Pink rose to her feet and walked slowly over to the fallen ranger, who was still trying chance her breath, Psycho Pink looked her over before disappearing in a flash of pink light.

* * *

Ashley found herself alone in the middle of Downtown. She hadn't been here since Andros and Zhane had showed them around the Capital. It was so much different now than it was back when she first saw it only a year earlier. 

Back then, the Capital had been a busy place, and Downtown was no different. The area had been busy with people shopping and selling goods. Now the area was as quiet as if it had become a ghost town.

"This place brings back so many memories." Psycho Yellow said before kicking Ashley in the chest, forcing her to the ground. Ashley's eyes went wide after hearing this.

'Could the Psycho Rangers have been real people at one time?' She thought as she got back to her feet. Psycho Yellow stood looking at the downtown area before turning to face Ashley.

"You don't know how good it feels to be back here. It's too bad that all of this is going to be destroyed." Psycho Yellow added walking over to her.

Ashley called upon her Star Slinger and fired several times at Psycho Yellow. But when she looked to see where Psycho Yellow was standing, she couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

"What's the matter Yellow Ranger? Can't seem to find me?" She heard Psycho Yellow voice.

"Ashley." She heard Cassie's voice coming towards her. When she saw her friend, her left arm looked like it was dislocated.

"Cassie what happened?" Ashley asked as she ran to meet her friend. Cassie stopped falling to her knees.

"I'm not really sure what happened. At first I was fighting with Psycho Pink, and the next minute she was gone. I just saw her talking with Psycho Yellow a few seconds ago." Cassie replied.

"Stay here I'll see if I can find out what's going on." Ashley replied turning to look in the area she had come from. "I'll be right back." She added. Before Cassie could protest, Ashley ran off.

* * *

When Ashley came to a stop, she saw Psycho Yellow talking with Cassie. 'So they were going to trick me into thinking that Psycho Pink was Cassie. Good thing I saw Cassie already.' She thought as she watched the two talk. 

She continued to walk for a few more minutes before Psycho Yellow disappeared in a flash of yellow light. 'I'll play along for a little while.' Ashley thought moving away from her hiding spot.

"Ashley, I'm glad you're ok." Cassie/Psycho Pink said running up to her friend. "I thought something bad had happened when Psycho Yellow appeared.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Ashley replied placing her hand on Cassie's shoulder. The two of them walked out of the ally.

"So where do you think the others are?" Cassie asked looking around a bit. Ashley stopped walking for a moment thinking about her question. "Ashley?"

"I'm not sure, but why would you care anyway. Psycho?" Ashley replied. Raising her Star Slinger and blaster where Psycho Pink could see it. "I'm not going to let you trick me into helping you find the others." She added.

"What are you doing Ashley it's me." She replied.

"Don't you lie to me, I've seen what you've done to Cassie." Ashley answered firing a shot at the ground.

Before Cassie had any chance to reply, Ashley opened fire again. This time not at the ground but at Cassie herself. To Ashley surprise when Cassie dropped to the ground she demorphed, and to Ashley horror, it was the rule Cassie.

"Now wasn't that funny!" She heard Psycho Yellow's voice. Ashley turn sharply to see the Cassie from earlier standing a few feet away from Psycho Yellow.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Cassie\Psycho Pink replied transforming back into her normal self.

Ashley stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She looked up at the two psycho, but found one missing. Psycho Yellow stood there with her hands on her hips.

Ashley know Psycho Pink was most likely behind her, so she did something she herself never in her wildest nightmare, she again rose her Star Slinger and fired. Her life began to flash before her eyes.

Within moment her body lay limp on the ground. "Will that was no fun." Psycho Pink called out walking over the body.

"But the jobs done isn't it!" Psycho Yellow replied.

* * *

Carlos ran as best as his legs would allow him to go. He had been shot in the leg and the pain from the injury was driving him up the wall. He could still hear Psycho Black behind him. 

"Come on Ranger, stop and make things easier on yourself." Psycho Black called out as he ran behind Carlos. Both knew that Psycho Black could be right next to Carlos in a second.

Carlos continued to run, but the pain that was forming in his leg was beginning to slow him down. He turned a corner and hid behind a few boxes which were enough to hide him from sight.

Within fifteen minutes Psycho Black had turned the same corner and stopped once he was in the alleyway. "I know you're still here black ranger. With that injured leg you have, you couldn't have gotten too far." He said as he started walking into the alley.

Carlos remained where he was hidden and watched as Psycho Black looked around for him. He then turned to look at the wound on his right leg. It was bleeding like mad and the pain was driving him up the wall, but he knew if he stayed where he was for too long, his evil counterpart would find him.

"This little game of yours isn't amazing Black Ranger." Psycho Black yelled out attacking the nearest thing.

Carlos couldn't help but hold back a laugh as he watched his counterpart attack anything he laid eyes on, but the stuff around him became less and less.

Psycho Black turned to look at the row of boxes that lined one of the walls. "So that's where you've been hiding all this time...well I hope you've enjoyed your last few moments in the world.

Carlos looked on in fear as Psycho Black had shot into his hiding spot and pulled him out. Once Carlos was free from Psycho Black's hold, he rolled back to his feet. He cried out in pain when he realized he had placed too much weight onto his right leg.

"Well I grow tired of this, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to just end everything here. But the rest of your teammates will soon join you in the afterlife." Psycho Black called out as he swing his Psycho Lance at Carlos.

Carlos soon found himself laying flat on his back, the world around him spinning. His vision faded in and out as the pain from the blow took its toll on his body. Before he had a chance to get back to his feet, he found the weapon coming down at him again.

He could feel the blood forming in his mouth as everything around him began to fade into total darkness.

* * *

T.J stopped running when he came to a warehouse. He was sure that Psycho Blue had come down this way, but he couldn't hear a thing. The area was far to quiet even for him. Something was very wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

He looked around a bit outside before walking into the warehouse. It looked like it was used to make spaceships. He just hoped that what he feared was just that, a fear and nothing more.

"Hello?" T.J. called out as he continued to look around the warehouse for any sign of Psycho Blue. He stopped for a moment thinking that he might have heard something, but after awhile he continued his search.

'Damn this is driving me up the wall.' He thought as he continued. He spent one hour looking around the warehouse.

"Is there something wrong Blue Ranger?" he heard a pleased voice ask. He turned to see a young boy stand their looking up at him with a bright smile.

"It isn't safe for you to be here." TJ replied, kneeing down to his level. "Where are your parents kid?" He asked.

"I don't have parents sir..." The boy replied looking down at his feet then back up at him.

"Come on." TJ replied getting back up to his feet and holding his hand out for the little boy. "Like I said, it's not safe for you to be here."

The boy just looked at his hand and grinned evilly. "It's not me you should be worrying about. It should be your own safety." The boy replied taking a step backwards. TJ looked on in horror as the young boy transformed into Psycho Blue.

Then the memory of what Leo had told the rest of the Space Rangers about what Psycho Red had pulled. 'Damn it! I fell for the same trick..' He thought to himself.

"It's funny really. I thought blue was supposed to be the smart color." Psycho Blue replied with a laugh.

"Let's get this over with." TJ replied pulling out his Astro Axe.

The two began to fight each other, not once getting the up on the other. For a long time the two just continued the fight, but as the minutes pasted by slowly, TJ began to grow weaker and weaker.

"Come on Blue Ranger, I'm sure that you could do far better than this...or are you out of practice Ranger?" Psycho Blue said with a laugh.

"Not in your life!" TJ yelled back, but he knew he was out of practice. He hadn't been working on his moves for a while, and had fully stopped when he thought he was old enough not to be a Ranger anymore which happened to be a little under seven months.

"Well then...prove it to me." Psycho Blue replied kicking him in the chest sending him flying backwards into a pile of boxes. TJ laid there for a moment breathing heavily trying to get his breathing under control.

His vision became clouded and within a minute he closed and opened his eyes to find he was no longer in the warehouse but out within what seemed to be an over-sized oven.

"This is not what I was planning on doing today." TJ said out loud looking around his new surroundings. He tried to get to his feet but found that he was tied down to the pan.

The images of him and three of the other Turbo Rangers being in the same state when they were fighting against Divatox flashed before his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of it this time unless one of the others found him, but he knew that was a long shot, yet still he had to hope.

As the minutes passed, he realized that the oven he was in had started to get a bit warm, and he knew that he didn't have that much time left to him. He turned his head enough to where he could see how his hands were held down. To his horror they were held down by titanium bands.

He sighed a little knowing that his life was about to end, that is until the door to the oven opened and he was pulled out. For a second, he had been freed by one of his friends, but soon realized that the ones looking down at him were four out of the five Psychos, red was the only one missing.

"Just to let you know, the rest of your friends from Earth have also met the same fate." Psycho Pink told him before pushing the pan back into the oven. "Later loser." He screamed a little but the door to the oven never closed. Within a minute, he saw the light of day again.

"Almost forgot about this." Psycho Blue said taking off TJ's morpher. Then he pushed the pan back in and closed the lid.

The heat of the oven started to build and build. With every second that past, the heat started to cook his insides. He knew this was his end.

TJ began to grit his teeth as he struggled to break free of the pan and the makings of the pizza. He began shouting as he felt the sauce blistering and burning his skin. His skin felt as if it was on fire as the cheese and sauce began to attach and melt around him covering him like the gauze covering a mummy. His organs were melting in some places whereas they exploded in others forcing him to scream even louder as he was being cooked alive and becoming one with the Psycho's pizza. In the end, he shouted once more before his heart, like his eyes exploded and signaled his end. There was no other sound as the pizza came to its end in the cooking process.

* * *

Andros and Zhane continued to circle around Psycho Red. Both waiting for him to make the first move, neither of them knew where the others had been forced to go or how they were holding up against their counterparts. 

"This is getting old really fast!" Psycho Red yelled out.

The pair looked at each other for a moment before running to face Psycho Red in the center. Andros pulled out his spiral saber while Zhane took out his Silverizer in sword mode before the pair attacked him.

Both attacks, however, had been stopped before they even had a chance to make contact with the body of their target.

"What's the matter rangers?" Psycho Red asked pulling out his Psycho Saber.

* * *

High above the battle the remaining Psycho Rangers watched the fight. 

"Should we take the Silver off his hands?" Psycho Black asked.

"Are you crazy? You know as well as we do, that if we try and come in the middle of his fight that Psycho Red will not just attack the Rangers but us as well." Psycho Pink replied.

* * *

Zhane landed hard on his back. The force of Psycho Red's attack knocking what little air he had in his lungs. Sweat formed on his forehead. He looked up just in time to see that his friend was sent flying into the air. 

He, however, landed on his feet. Andros looked over at his friend for a moment before turning to face Psycho Red again. Psycho Red stood looking hard at his pray and if he could smile he would be.

"Poor little rangers, lost without your teammates aren't you?" Psycho Red called out then looked up to the towering building where his teammates stood.

Within a few minutes, the four others stood beside him. "We all thought you two might want these back." Psycho Black called throwing a bag at Andros.

Once the bag landed, he remained there looking at them, the group of five remained where they were. He started walking slowly over to where the bag had landed. He made sure to keep his eyes on them the whole time.

He looked in horror at what he saw within the bag. There laid the remaining four morphers. Tears began to form in his eyes.

Zhane looked at his friend and began to worry about what was within the bag.

"What the hell have you done?!?" Andros yelled his question.

"We killed them of course." Psycho Red replied pointing his saber at them. "But the two of you will also meet the same fate, but he wants you two to live for the time being." He added and without another word the group teleported away.


End file.
